Flight of the Ring
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Smaug and Bilbo are just settling into being together and now they need to take care of a certain ring. Direct sequel to 'Blue Skies and Green Fields'
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey there! This is my first sequel to Blue Skies and Green Fields, I hope there will be more to come. This was written thanks to a review prompt I received, you know who you are and thank you._

_I am writing this on the assumption that you have all read my previous Smaugbo story. That said, lets get on with our love birds!_

**Disclaimer: Smaug would have never been ousted from his mountain if he was mine! We may never have seen the dwarves for that matter. So I hope this lets you know that I don't own them.**

As the army of orcs and goblins crested the last hill they were met with an awesome sight, dwarves, elves and men all ranged against them. Hearing a sudden clap of thunder behind, they turned only to see Smaug the last of the Great Dragons bearing down on them.

The battle was over almost before it began, the banded races making short work of the terrified hoard.

At first the three races had been more than slightly antagonistic with one another, and nearly started a war over old grudges.

But a joint glare from a wizard and a dragon- the constant bickering was upsetting the lone hobbit in town, after all.- helped everyone to make the right choice.

After the last vestiges of the dark army were scorched and the battle clearly won, a celebration was called; the likes of which Middle Earth had never seen.

Dwarves, Elves, Men, a Wizard, a Dragon and a Hobbit all around a large bonfire after a battle well won. It was a sight to behold.

Securing a large portion of the feast for his lover, Smaug laid it all at the small man's feet.

"What? I can't eat all that!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll help. Cooked food is different from fresh, and the technique used seems to have changed some in the centuries since I last had any. Who knows, I might even enjoy it."

"You don't like good food?"

"Food is only fuel. Tasting it is secondary to eating it. I will try anything though, if you're the one to give it to me."

"That's good. I like to cook."

"As does everyone in the Shire, and they all appreciate good food. So if you are intent on settling there, be sure not to insult the chef." Gandalf joined the mismatched pair at their solitary fire.

No one wanted to get too close to the man shaped lizard, especially once his protective nature over the small man at his side was found out; there were quite a few people with bruises and burns that had been less than kind to the small man, and were now regretting it sorely.

"Gandalf! Are you done playing peacemaker for the night?"

"Yes, it seems that Thorin is finally forgiving the elf king and vise versa. Though it may all break down once there is no longer a large, scaled presence to make them behave." He looked to the golden eyed man while lighting his pipe.

"I am not a peacekeeper. I am not even a peaceful type of personality. I simply will not allow a bunch of hot heads to upset Bilbo!"

"All I said was that it was a shame that old alliances could be forgotten so quickly, and that grudges held too long were a weight that should be left behind before they disrupted a peaceful future. I didn't mean for you to threaten everyone into peace!"

"Do you not like the outcome?"

"Well, yes. Peace is preferable to war, any day."

"Then I will not apologize."

"Indeed. If you were to apologize now they would probably be back at each others throats before dawn. Let things lie as they are, Master Hobbit, they are better this way."

"Fine, but why are you over here and not with Thorin and the others? I'm sure that they would greatly enjoy telling you everything that happened."

"Yes, I heard quite a bit about what happened. Why did you not tell me how they were treating you?"

"What did they say?" His voice barely above a whisper. He still didn't want to talk about any of it.

"Nothing. And that told me all I could ever want to know. If I had only known..."

"Yes? If you had known? Could you have stopped them? Would you have?!

"I saw you earlier. I left Bilbo in your care while I took out the rear and the stragglers. When I looked back he was no where in sight! If I had felt for a moment that he had been hurt, I would have razed the lot of you. What happened?!" The last was said with an intensity more bone chilling than a flaming roar.

"I wish I could tell you, but I believe we must look to your young hobbit for answers."

"Oh. Um. Huh?"

"Bilbo? What happened?" In sharp contrast to his earlier tone, this one was all care and love.

"Uh... well, you see... um."

Deciding a demonstration would be quicker than an explanation, the young hobbit pulled out his ring and slipped it on.

"BILBO!" The panic that flashed over Smaugs' face was mirrored by stunned realization on Gandalfs'.

Pulling the ring back off he held it up for his two friends to see.

"I found it in the goblin cave. It had belonged to a retched creäture that seemed quite obsessed with it. He was rather angry when he realized he no longer carried it, and that I had found it." Taking a deep breath at the memory, he continued.

"As it chased me through the tunnels, I slipped, and the ring landed on my finger. I thought I was done for when it came up to me, until I realized that it couldn't see me. I follow it up to the surface and made my way back to the company. I've used it since to help out where I could."

"And today, love?" As he wrapped his arms around his hobbit, he would never let him be put in such danger again.

"Today... today I got scared. There was so much happening, and too many flailing blades. So I put on the ring and helped out as I could without anyone noticing me or coming after me."

He waited for any response, good or ill. He should have told them about the ring and its powers, but something had held him back; made him want to keep it a secret. When he felt lips in his hair he relaxed some.

"I'm not mad at you. And I apologize to you, Master Wizard, for my earlier shortness. Love, you should have told me before that you had a magic ring, I would not have worried as much." Gandalf nodded his agreement, though keeping a wary eye on the small piece of jewelery. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Sorry. I just... I just couldn't. I don't really know why."

"May I see it, love?" Smaug had a bad feeling about this ring, he needed to get it away from his hobbit.

"O-of-f coarse." Holding out his hand he showed it to the ancient dragon.

When Smaug reached for the thing he couldn't help but notice his love flinch, 'So he has a connection to it and can't bear to part with it, even for me.' he thought, 'I know of only one ring powerful enough to make such a complete connection in so short a time, I can only hope I am wrong.'

With a look to the grey wizard Smaug set out to confirm his fears.

"Love, would you mind tossing it in the air, I want to test a theory."

"O-okay, sure." Flipping the ring like a coin, Bilbo drew further against his loves chest as the dragon blew flame at the spinning object until it fell to the ground.

"What- what have you done?" As Gandalf leaned forward with tongs and lifted the object.

"Just testing a theory. Take it, its quite cool."

Taking his ring back Bilbo looked it over.

"What was supposed to happen?"

"Just give it a moment. Tell me what you see."

"Nothing. Just a plain ring- wait. There's writing on it. Some type of elvish, I can't read it."

"It is the dark language of Mordor." Gandalf spoke up.

"It says: One ring to rule them; One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

"This is the one ring, love."

"What?!"

"You hold the power to destroy all of life on Middle Earth as we know it, dear Master Baggins, right in the palm of your hands."

"But I don't want that, Gandalf! Here Smaug, you take it!"

"NO!" Bilbo was taken aback by Smaug's response. The dragon had never yelled at him before.

"No, Bilbo, I can not take it from you. Nor can Gandalf. We are too powerful. No matter our intentions this- cursed- ring would do unspeakable damage through us.

"If I took it I would no longer be able to stay by your side, keep you safe. I would instead kill all who stood in my way and crush this world at my merest whim."

"You sound so certain of that."

"I know it because, if this ring had come to me a bare decade ago- No. At anytime before I met you. Then I would not hesitate to do just that, as that was once my dream."

"And now? What is your dream now?"

"You are. Only you." The kiss that followed made the old wizard blush.

He had seen passionate displays before, even participated in some, but rarely was such raw need and desire displayed for all to notice.

"Ahem... Ahem!"

"If you keep interrupting us, wizard, I may lose all my good feeling towards you."

"Be that as it may, we must discuss what is to be done with the ring."

"There isn't much to discuss. I shall take Bilbo to Mount Doom, and protect him from the Great Eye and its minions until he is able to destroy the horrible thing."

"The great eye?" Gandalf asked in all innocents.

"Wizards are not the only ones who can see far and away, Gandalf."

"Well I would like to know." Bilbo was really confused by the turn in the conversation.

"The great eye, my dear hobbit, is all that is left of Sauron, the master of that ring. He watches for it constantly."

"But do not worry. I will let nothing and no one harm you. Not even a giant disembodied eye!"

"You both talk as if the journey is already begun. Do I not get a say in this?"

"Of course you do Master Baggins. And sorry we are to put this decision on you.

"But we must ask you to take the one ring to Mount Doom and toss it in the fires from which it was forged. That is the only way to be rid of its and its master's vile evil."

"Please, love. It must be destroyed. Every moment you hold it it taints your mind and soul to its whims. I could not live if you where to be corrupted."

"That's pressuring and you know it."

"Yes. Well, this is important."

"So I just need to toss my- the ring into this Mount Doom and that's all it will take?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay. And then we go to the Shire?"

"Of course. As long as you do not pick up any more cursed rings along the way we will make great time, I promise."

"Alright."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you both?"

"As a matter of fact I would."

"Smaug..."

"I will be carrying my love and our supplies while I also watch for enemies, and fight them when I must. I will have no time to keep track of an earth bound wizard. Nor will I carry you. That right is reserved solely for Bilbo."

"I understand. A honeymoon flight does not need a third wheel." The blush this set on Bilbos' cheeks could have lit up the night.

"He didn't say anything about- about- uh..."

"It's alright, love. He got it right though."

"What?!"

"I plan on making our trip very... pleasant." If his blush grew any deeper his cheeks would set afire.

"Well, with that I shall leave you and wish you luck." Forcing himself to face the standing wizard, Bilbo tried to control his hot cheeks.

"Where will you go now?"

"Back to Rivendale. The leaders of Middle Earth must be made aware of recent... developments."

"The ring."

"That too, young hobbit.

"Master Smaug. Master Baggins. Good luck and good journey." He strode off on the pretense of packing for his own journey, but really to give the obviously in love duo some privacy.

"What did he mean? What else could he tell them about other than my- the ring?"

"Myself for one. The orc war for another. Perhaps even yourself."

"Me? But I haven't done much of anything, really."

"Hmm." Was his only reply.

Then the dragon swooped down to his ear.

"We have all night." The deep voice sent shivers down the young hobbits' spine.

"But our journey?" It was a token protest at best, he was already breathing heavy just from the insinuation.

"Can wait until morning. Come, we have a bed to find and I have work to start." His lewd smirk set Bilbo afire in a newer way than before.

With a happy huff the small man grabbed his partners hand, slipped his ring back into his pocket- he had been the only one unaware that he had been caressing it through the whole conversation- and took off towards their lodgings. It had already been a long night, and if he were lucky it wouldn't be over anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I claimed them as mine Tolkien would rise from his grave and eat my brains.**

Something passes by overhead, you look up and see nothing. You think: Must have been a glint of sunlight.

But if you are a hobbit, far from home and going on yet another adventure, then your thoughts are: Woo hoo! This is more incredible than I ever thought it could be! And those wings, too beautiful!

If you're the owner of those wings, your thoughts are: If he keeps fidgeting he might fall off.

Though the owner of those thoughts would never allow such a thing to happen to his hobbit.

-Bilbo's POV-

Bilbo was beside himself in joy.

They may be on their way to the most evil kingdom on Middle Earth, on a mission to destroy the most evil piece of jewelry ever created, but the young Baggins couldn't care at the moment.

He was riding a Dragon!

And not just any dragon, he was riding his lover!

As these thoughts crossed his mind they went straight down to his libido, and the small man blushed scarlet.

He hadn't meant it that way!

Taking a deep breath of the clear air breezing by him- he knew the wind was much fiercer than what he was feeling, but stationed as he was, among Smaugs' spines, he only felt a mild breeze- he let it out slowly, calming his heart and letting the blush fade from his cheeks.

Such thoughts were highly improper!

Especially as he was being carried by the person who could make such thoughts reality.

Stop it! Just enjoy the ride.

Turning about to spy those glimmering, sparkling wings supporting them and propelling them towards their destination; Bilbo couldn't help but feel content.

The contentment he only ever felt around his large lover.

The trip would take them one week as the dragon flies, rather than the months it would otherwise have taken.

Just one week, then they would be free to go home to the Shire.

Bilbo couldn't wait!

Realizing his hand had strayed to his pocket, he quickly pulled it back.

The ring was evil. It was a plague upon this world and must be destroyed.

He should not be caressing it like a kittens ear!

Plus he hated the sad look Smaug gave him anytime he was caught doing it.

But he couldn't help it! Something about the ring called to him. Made him want to touch it, put it on and never take it off.

Stop this! These thoughts were worse than the other ones!

Feeling the movement of muscles under him, the small man looked ahead again.

They were turning.

It was just after mid-day and it seemed they were going to land.

-Smaugs' POV-

When they had gotten up that morning, Smaug had been nervous.

He had shown his true form during the battle, true; but this was different.

What if Bilbo didn't want to be with him, after seeing him in the full light of day?

He may have said that the dragon was beautiful, but that had been in the depths of Erebor, surrounded by lovely gold. Now he would be seen in the bright light of day, in an open field of grass!

To say the dragon was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

As he pulled himself- with no small amount of personal relief- into his true form, he cringed inwardly.

Looking over at his lover, he was relieved to not see revulsion written across his features.

He was surprised, though, to see admiration and a deep blush.

"You are even more beautiful now than when I first laid eyes on you." If a dragon could blush, this one would.

"And your wings..." He lifted a wing to take a look for himself, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Glittering, shimmering sails, almost invisible in the light of day.

Turning back at a small gasp, he noticed his hobbit had stepped forward.

"May... um. May I touch one?" Dipping the wing closest to the small man, he nodded his permission.

He could speak in this form, but it tended to be very loud. He didn't want this quiet moment between them interrupted by curious onlookers.

As small hands felt along his sail bones, Smaug made a noise very like a purr; startling them both. Dragons don't purr!

But he had to admit that being caressed by his love felt amazing. It was just too bad about the size difference, or else he could- Stop!

No thinking like that before a flight!

He didn't need to become distracted mid-air and fly into something. It would be impossible to hurt himself, but an accident could harm his hobbit and he would never allow that.

As the caresses trailed on, and the sun rose higher, Smaug decided it was time to be off.

Moving slowly so as not to distress his awed love, or knock him over, the behemoth grabbed their supplies he had worked on earlier and lashed them securely between a few of his spines.

He made sure to rope things in such a way as he wouldn't have to undo the knots to remove everything, or to replace it all either.

Double checking that everything was secure, it was time to go.

Reaching out a hand towards his passenger to be, he picked up the hobbit carefully; waiting for the small man to settle into the cup of his too large palm, he placed him carefully among the spines on his back.

As Bilbo grew comfortable, settling in for the long journey, Smaug prepared to launch them into the sky.

Finally satisfied, he leaped into the sky, and with a mighty flap of wings, they were off towards the south, towards the mountain; towards Mordor.

The squawk of surprise as they launched had been expected, the sudden 'Whoop!' was not.

Nearly faltering in mid-air from surprise, Smaug decided to ask about that later.

As the hours passed, and the sun passed the mid-point, he began looking for a quiet spot to set down and care for his hobbit.

Spotting a likely place, the Great Dragon angled them down and began the decent.

-Bilbos' POV-

The landing was as smooth as the take off!

He was so excited by everything that when Smaug turned to help him down he almost refused.

"BILBO, PLEASE, YOU MUST STRETCH YOUR LEGS AND EAT." It was obvious he was trying to keep his voice low, but it still shook the trees and scattered the wildlife.

Instead of intimidating, as the dragon feared, Bilbo found it endearing. Such a powerful voice! And it was all his to hear whenever he wanted!

Getting down the same way he got up the hobbit did feel the need to stretch now that his feet were touching earth again.

Walking a little away he turned to watch his dragon shrug off the supplies, and stretch.

'So beautiful,' he thought, 'and all mine.'

Seeing his love preparing to shift to his smaller form, he quickly stepped forward to stop him.

"Please don't." He really wanted to spend more time with the dragon in his natural form.

"We won't be on the ground long. It's not worth the energy to shift, right now."

As the dragon seemed about to retort with another tree rattling speech, the small man hastened to continue.

"B-besides... I like you this way."

The small voice and bright blush undid the dragons' resolve. He would remain in his true form for his little love.

After all, they had all the time they could want ahead of them.

SMAUGBILBOSMAUGBILBOSMAUGBILBO

-Smaugs' POV-

My little hobbit. My poor little hobbit.

The effects of the Ring were getting more pronounced everyday.

He was no longer eating, he barely moved; he was exhausted but couldn't sleep.

All he did was lay there and stare at that blasted ring.

It hadn't taken long to realize the cursed thing was feeding off of his own energy in order to affect his love as quickly and as drastically as it had.

It frustrated the drake to no end.

He was the cause of his beloveds suffering; and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

After the third refused meal, and a wicked tantrum that frightened the beast to his core with its ferocity... Smaug would he cried had he been able.

There were no more unnecessary stops after that.

He would land only for the barest minimum of time required to force his hobbit to eat at least once a day, and to see to any other needs he may have.

It was glaringly obvious that Bilbo hadn't noticed that they were flying straight through the nights now, or that they were over the border mountain ranges of Mordor.

Smaug had pushed his wings to their limit. He only hoped there was still time to save his love.

Only one more days' flight and they would be at their destination.

-Bilbos' POV-

The closer they drew to Mordor, the more weighted down he felt.

Smaug said it was the Ring, trying to corrupt him; and when that failed, attempting to dissuade him from his mission to destroy it.

His lover also said that he would feel like his old self again after it was gone.

It wasn't that the hobbit distrusted his dragon, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that there would be a time when he didn't feel so... stretched.

He felt thin.

He couldn't muster the energy to eat, or move, and wouldn't do much of either without Smaugs' prodding.

He couldn't even be bothered to show gratitude any more.

He was growing short-tempered; he had said things to Smaug, terrible things, and he didn't even know why.

But his lover stayed by him through it all; looking sad but holding him close, and stroking his hair until he had calmed again.

He was so tired. His energy was all gone. All he wanted to do was lie down and not move ever again.

He knew it was his ring doing it, but that didn't matter anymore.

His world was shrinking down to only that one small piece of gold.

It was all the comfort he had now, even Smaug could no longer satisfy him.

He tried lifting his head, he was sure it was supposed to be daylight out, but the sky seemed so dark.

It didn't matter.

He lay back down and caressed his ring again; soon he would be separated from his ring.

He didn't know how he felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This is the end. Let me know if you want more and I'll do my best for you._

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

As he came over the mountain peaks, supplies left behind to be reclaimed later, Smaug braced himself.

This was a land of evil so great it repulsed even him, but he must bring his charge to the fiery mountain he could now see in the distance.

With a fortifying breath, and a quick check on the insensible bundle on his back, Smaug, last of the Great Dragons on Middle Earth, entered Mordor.

He could feel it now. The Presence. The Presence, centered around a tower on the opposite side of the volcano from which they approached.

Smaug had every confidence that, one on one, he could make short work of Sauron, but he would never risk Bilbo in the crossfire of such a battle.

Nor could he risk the Ring falling back into the hands of its Master.

So they snuck up on the mountain, staying as hidden as possible in the bleak, starless sky.

A fireball whizzed past. Then another. The sky lit up with the trails of the fiery projectiles.

Skimming low, Smaug razed the catapults, and the workers controlling them. But it was too late.

The hue and cry were sent, the alarm sounded. They had been spotted.

Smaug flew higher, the arrows and spears could never harm him, but a luck shot might reach his back and he could not allow that.

The mountain loomed ever closer, but always still so far away; they would reach it of course, there was no other choice.

Making a bee line for his destination the dragon ignored all but the largest attacks, which he simply avoided.

He could hear the screeching of the Ring Wraiths in the distance, and a flash of light reflected from the forbidding clouds above told him that the Master of the Ring knew of their presence now as well.

Finally landing, they were just outside the tunnel entrance to the heart of the volcano.

Looking behind, Smaug took note that their pursuers would be upon then in an hour, maybe less.

Carefully handling his most precious hobbit, the dragon quickly pulled himself into a smaller shape. Not caring about looks, only speed, he now resemble a small dragon on two legs.

Carrying his semi-comatose lover, he entered the cave and walked up the ledge that looked down into the pool of molten rock below.

This was it. They had done it.

Now all that was left was to awaken his love from his stupor, and be done with the Ring once and for all.

Bilbo had curled in on himself, staring at his closed fist as if it held all the answers he could ever seek. The sight made Smaugs' chest clinch.

Even if he got the golden menace away from the small man, there was no way to know if permanent damage had already been done or not.

"Bilbo, Bilbo my sweet. Can you hear me?" Not so much as a twitch in response.

"My love, we are here. It is time to destroy the Ring." He got a response to that, though not one he liked.

Bilbo curled more tightly, protectively, around the cursed thing.

"Please, Bilbo." Nothing.

Seeing the faraway, lost look that adorned the delicate features of the one person in existence that meant more to Smaug than anything else ever had or ever would; he knew what he would have to do.

The only thing he could do; to save the soul of this being who had quickly become his heart.

Taking a step forward, he spoke the last words he would ever say to his love in this lifetime.

"Bilbo, my heart, I told you once that I would follow you wherever you went, even after death."

Another step closer to the edge, he could feel the heat wafting upwards now and had to spread his wings to steady himself.

"I had hoped we wouldn't be at this point for several decades to come, but life doesn't give us what we want, does it."

He carded soft strands of hair through his fingers one last time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the way I promised I would."

Looking down at the molten core of the mountain that would finally be the end of Smaug the Terrible.

"And I'm sorry this is going to hurt you as well."

Lifting a foot to take their last step in this world-

"no"

He looked down into an impassive face- had he imagined it?

"No"

He hadn't.

Though small, the voice was firm; a pair of dulled but still beautiful brown eyes looked up at him.

"No, Smaug. Don't."

"Bilbo..."

"Not for me. Please."

"The Ring must be destroyed, love."

His foot still poised to take them over the edge, he waited.

Vacant features turned towards a clenched fist.

A small arm moved outwards, over the fiery depths.

The fist opened, reveling the plain-looking gold band.

"Smaug?"

"I'm right here, Bilbo. Always right here."

A deep, shuddering breath, and the hand began to tilt.

A small whimper from the tiny body in his arms caused the dragon to clench around him more protectively.

"It'll be alright, love. I promise."

The Ring began to slide.

It tumbled through the air, two sets of eyes riveted upon it as the small piece of metal fell towards its destruction.

As the gold was consumed, the mountain began to rumble.

As the magic dissipated, the ground began to crumble.

With no time left to waste, Smaug ran.

Not taking the time to reform his full body, he leapt into the air just as the volcano began to erupt and the ground gave way.

Flying high, he could see the whole of Mordor, sinking into a great black pit.

Looking to his love, cradled in his arms, he began to worry.

Bilbo was unconscious. Asleep perhaps, but unlikely.

The Ring destroyed, now came the hard part.

Ensuring that no lasting harm had befallen his one and only.

The grey wizard could help asses his hobbit, he had headed towards the Elves, hadn't he.

Turning towards the mountain peak holding their supplies, Smaug rushed with all haste.

SMAUGBILBOSMAUGBILBOSMAUGBILBO

Waking up in a soft bed, covered in warm blankets, Bilbo had the strangest notion he was at home and dreaming.

Opening his eyes, he first noticed that he wasn't in his room at Bag End. The second thing he noticed was, he wasn't alone.

"Smaug?"

"Yes, love. It's alright, you're fine. Sleep. Lord Elrond says you need plenty of it, and one shouldn't argue with Elves on health concerns."

"Smaug." The small man wanted to say so much, but sleep was steadily pulling him away.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you awaken. Always here." A soft brush of lips on his forehead and the hobbit was lost to dreamland once more.

"Smaug?" Even before he opened his eyes again, the small weak man was calling for his lover.

As he struggled to sit up, not having heard a response to his call, strong but gentle hands pushed him back down; hands that didn't belong to his dragon.

Opening his eyes he looked into the grizzled visage of Gandalf the Grey.

"It's alright, young Baggins, your dragon has simply stepped out to chat with Lord Elrond; he will return shortly."

"Gandalf?" He was very confused.

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't remember how he got here. How had he come to be in Rivendale?

"How did I get here?"

Whatever the wizard was to reply with was lost as the door flew open and a flustered man shaped dragon stumbled into the room.

"Bilbo." The relief in that voice was palpable.

"I knew I heard your voice."

Without further a'due he climbed onto the bed and wrapped the, now happy, hobbit in his arms.

Just as Bilbo was snuggling into Smaugs' chest, the Elvin Lord arrived.

"Ah. So this is why you took off in such a rush. Hello, again Master Baggins."

"Hello." His reply came muffled, as he was still pressed against the other male.

"Well, as our talk was over anyway, I will bid you good eve."

With nods all around, the elf lord left to attend to his subjects; many of whom were still startled at having a dragon walking amongst them.

Left in peace, the three sat in silence a moment.

Bilbo still waking up and just happy being held by his love, Smaug ecstatic to hold his hobbit once more and Gandalf amused to watch the two.

"So," the old conjuror finally broke the silence, "our dear Bilbo was just wondering how he got here."

"Do you truly not remember, love?" The small man simply shook his mane of tangled locks.

"The last I remember we had just had lunch on our first day out of Lake Town." Looking at the two larger men in his room, Bilbo saw the concern pass between them.

"Why are we now in Rivendale? What happened to the Ring?" Had they not destroyed it? Had it fallen into Saurons' hands?

Seeing worry run across small features, Smaug hastened to reassure his love.

"You destroyed the Ring, never fear on that score. But the day you remember is three months in the past.

"Before its destruction the cursed thing... hurt you. So I brought you to Gandalf and then brought you both to Lord Elrond.

"If he couldn't heal you, then no one on Middle Earth could."

Tightening his arms around the frail form of his heart made flesh, Smaug buried his face in soft hair to hide his pain.

Taking up the tale, the wizard gave the dragon time to compose himself again.

"And surprised I was to see him. A dragon doesn't come barreling out of the sky asking for help everyday, you know."

"More like demanding it." Came the retort from within a mound of curls.

"You were distraught. So if I say you asked for help, then ask for it you did."

The hobbit smiled a bit at this friendly banter, he was glad his friends were becoming friends.

But needing to know just how bad things had gotten, if he was to help in his recovery, Bilbo asked the question he knew Smaug wouldn't want to answer.

"Just how badly was I injured, Gandalf?" He felt his dragon stiffen next to him.

"Young man, the first thing you need to know is that this was not you fault, and that goes for you as well, Dragon."

Smaug finally lifted his head to level an incredulous eye at the wizard.

"The Ring, which you have destroyed, was very powerful; and full of strong manipulative energies.

"It tried its best to stop you from continuing your mission, and when that didn't work; it set out to harm you in order to dissuade Smaug here."

Poor Smuag! The small man clutched at his lovers' chest. Too have gone through that! To have seen him in such a way!

"W-what exactly did it do to me?" Smaug finally spoke up at this.

"It turned you into a nothing. You didn't eat. You didn't sleep. You just lay, wherever I set you, and stared at that horrific piece of metal.

"I didn't think I would get you back... I... I almost lost you." The last was said in a brokenhearted whisper.

"I'm here now love. I'm not going anywhere." He stoked the smooth cheek of his dragon in reassurance.

Seeing as how he was no longer required, the grey wizard made a quiet exit.

"I almost lost you."

"I'm right here." Tilting his head he met soft lips with his own.

"I'm not going anywhere." Adding more pressure he managed a quite respectable kiss, for all that they were at wrong angles for it.

Breaking for air, he had to let Smaug know he hadn't been lost.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

A quiet moment of contentment and then inspiration struck the small man.

"Marry me."


End file.
